Digimon A Miracle of Courage and Love
by djb21212-Steeldramon21
Summary: This story is based on my earlier story The Alternate Saga. Tai is nearly driven to a nervous breakdown because of Sora and Matt's relationship. He goes to the Digital World to find answers. However, the answers he learns could save or destroy an entire


Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  
A Miracle of Courage and Love  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Plot: In this story, Tai is depressed about Sora and Matt's relationship and is summoned by one of the DigiGods. The answers that he finds could mean the future of the entire Digital World. Contains Taiora mostly as well as some Daikari later on. Also, this is a GIANT rewrite of my earlier story, "The Alternate Saga." with some Matt-bashing. Enjoy!  
  
Characters:  
  
Tai and Agumon  
Sora and Biyomon  
Matt and Gabumon  
Izzy and Tentomon  
T.K and Patamon  
Kari and Gatomon  
Davis and Veemon  
Yolei and Hawkmon  
Ken and Wormmon  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Taichi Kamiya sat in his bedroom and bitterly thought about the year's events. He had finally summoned up the courage to ask out Sora Takenouchi that past Christmas. She was his best friend out of everyone that he had ever known. She was also the one girl he had always loved and was truly one in a million. Her beautiful red hair seemed to shine in the sunlight, flowing softly in the slight winds of that wintry afternoon. Her soft amber eyes shined with a inner fire that only Tai could see. Ever since they had been to the Digital World as the DigiDestined, Tai had seen a side to her that few ever really saw. It was he who she had let into her heart for all of these years. That is, until she said the one thing that forced him to reconsider the order of the universe. The words still haunted him like a phantom in the night.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to wait in case Matt was free afterwards..."  
  
In the space of one second, the simple utter of that hated name, had crushed Tai's heart. Sora had fallen in love with Yamato Ishida. He was the bitter bane of Tai's existence, the one person who had envied him since their adventures in the Digital World. He had sworn to take away all that Tai had cherished. Sure, he never said it to his face but Tai knew that was how he had felt. And now, after the space of four years, he had finally succeeded. Matt that had done the one act that ate at Tai's soul like a flesh-eating virus. He had taken his beloved Sora.  
  
Tai lay down on his bed and contemplated his mistake. He had let his beloved go to his enemy that day, giving him the one thing that he himself deserved the most. Sora was the best of all people, her heart being purer and full of more Love that all other hearts. Yet, Tai was confused as to why Matt and Sora were together. Eventually, it began to cause him pain. The more that he thought about them together, the more it caused him pain. All kinds of questions ran through his mind.   
  
What if she married Matt? Or worse yet, what if she and Matt...  
  
Tai suddenly collapsed to the ground in pain, wishing that the sweet kiss of death would take away his anguish. He knew that he would never survive Sora and Matt's marriage. The thought of the two of them making love, an act usually reserved for most couples in love, would either kill him or drive him mad. He got up and decided to sleep away his pain. Instead, it would serve not as a blessing but a curse. He dreamed of Sora every night and the dream was always the same. He would be standing on a white sandy beach and Sora would be walking towards him, wearing a white spaghetti-strap silk dress. It would have a slit on one side, allowing part of her smooth, athletic leg to be seen. Her flaming red hair would be swirling around her gentle face in the winds, her fiery eyes glistening with desire. Every stride was slow and drawn out, as if in slow motion. As she would approach Taichi, his heart beat faster and faster with anticipation. When she at last would reach him, she caressed his cheek with her soft hand and say,  
  
"I'm sorry, Tai. I'm waiting for Matt."  
  
With that, Tai would up in a cold, clammy sweat. He started to believe that he had finally lost his mind. He felt that he was becoming dangerously obsessed with Sora. Though she was with Yamato, she still struck him as the only one for his heart. He decided to sever all contact with her to preserve his sanity. However, it would not be easy since he was invited to the one event that would push him completely over the edge the next day. Today was the day of Sora and Matt's engagement party. Everyone was there except for Cody. He was too young to attend. While everyone was excited about the event, Tai was trying very hard not to say anything about the couple. Kari had suggested that he should say something to Sora and Matt to have closure. Being his sister, she was deeply concerned about him. He went over to congratulate the couple, forcing a fake smile on his face. Sora was wearing the same dress that Tai had seen in his dreams. Right down to the split that showed some of her leg. Tai thought he was going to lose it. Matt saw some of this in Tai's face and was enjoying his suffering somewhat. As Tai touched Sora's hand, he was aware of how warm and soft her skin felt, like the sweet softness of delicate rose petals. His façade began to crumble as the pain and anguish came rushing back into his heart. Matt said something to Tai about him being the best man as he held Sora closely, adding salt to the still open wound. For some reason, he had a satisfied smile on his face that said,  
  
"Sorry, Tai. Sora's mine now and there's nothing you can do about it. You've lost."  
  
Tai excused himself as he walked out, trying to force back tears. Courage rarely ever cried in public. Sora watched him leave with concern on her face as she thought,  
  
"Poor Tai. I wish that I could ease his pain. He's hurting so much. Still... why do I have a feeling that this is going to get worse?"  
  
Tai went home and turned on his computer. He had to get away from his pain before it made him insane. What made it worse is that Sora didn't stop him as he left. She just looked at him. He picked up Kari's D-3 and, with tear-filled eyes, aimed it for the computer. He knew that there was one place he could go to for answers to his problem.  
  
"DigiPort open!"  
  
As he was swept into the portal, he thought,  
  
"Goodbye, my Sora. May you find happiness in this new life, even with an idiot like Matt."  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tai sat thinking to himself on Infinity Mountain, remembering his days as leader of the DigiDestined. "I used to be happy. I used to have a life, a purpose, and friends. Before my friends abandoned me for each other." Agumon, his faithful and loyal Digimon, walked up to him with concern in his lizard-like face.   
  
"Tai," Agumon asked, "are you okay? Don't you want to talk to the others?"  
  
"No. I'm fine, Agumon." Tai replied coldly to the orange dinosaur. "No one can help me now. Not even my so-called friends..." Meanwhile, a grey mist began forming around Tai and Agumon.  
  
"Tai, something's happening..." Agumon said as he began to feel a strange feeling. Tai didn't hear him, as he was too consumed by his own grief.  
  
"What could I offer that Matt can't already give her?" Tai thought to himself. "I love her but I can't love her the way he does. I'll just be in the way. She doesn't need me around to interfere." Suddenly, he and Agumon were starting to phase in and out, like the reception on a television screen. As the mist enclosed them, Tai cried out in anguish,  
  
"SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
  
  
While Tai was phasing out in the Digital World, Sora and Matt were backstage before one of his concerts started in the real world, talking about their upcoming marriage.  
  
"So what do you think of having my band perform at the wedding?" Matt said to Sora. She, however, was worried about her friend, Tai.  
  
"Oh, well...that's fine, Matt. I guess." Sora replied. Matt saw the concern in her eyes and did his best to comfort her.  
  
"Hey, I'm worried about him too, but T.K. and the others will find him. In the meantime, all we can do is try to move on as best as we can."  
  
"Matt, how can you say that? Tai is your friend too!" Sora said. "Your crest is the crest of friendship, remember?"  
  
"I know, I know. Look, Sora, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just saying since our older digivices don't work anymore, and with some of the others in America, there's nothing we can do except wait." Suddenly, Sora's D-Terminal went off in her backpack. Biyomon, who was hiding in her backpack as well, popped out and handed it to her.  
  
"Sora, there's an email for you from Kari." Sora opened her D-Terminal and read it.  
  
"It looks like I won't have to wait long. C'mon, Matt. The others need us."  
  
"I can't." Matt replied. "I've got a concert and I can't bail on them so soon. You understand, don't you?" Sora looked at him not with love, but with pity. He had done this several times before and it was becoming stressful.  
  
"Yeah, I understand. C'mon, Biyomon." She motioned to the pink bird and they left out of the back door. Gabumon came up to him and was startled to see the glint in his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Matt. Tai is your friend. Why can't you go?" Matt then turned to him.  
  
"I told you that I have a concert." he replied as he picked up his guitar. "Besides, if Tai thinks that he's getting Sora back by doing some disappearing act, he's wrong."  
  
"I hope that you aren't going to do anything foolish, Matt, when this is over." Gabumon said to him. Meanwhile, Sora was heading to Odaiba High School, where the DigiDestined were waiting. Biyomon saw the worry in her friend's eyes.  
  
"What's the matter, Sora?" the pink bird asked her.   
  
"I'm worried about Tai, Biyomon. I haven't seen him since my engagement party." Sora began to think about the last time that she saw her lifelong friend. She and Matt had just announced their engagement to all of the DigiDestined, except for Cody because he was too young to go, and Tai went over to congratulate them. He seemed really happy for them at first but then Sora saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. "Even then, he was cold and distant to me. He acted like I was torturing him or something. I'm just scared that his disappearing was my fault."  
  
"Do you love him, Sora?"  
  
"I love Matt, Biyomon, but..." Sora said with some doubt. "Tai's been there for me since... forever. He's my best friend. He put himself in danger to save me at Datamon's pyramid four years ago. He sent me that email on my birthday because of that stupid hair clip. He almost died to save us from Piedmon when we fought the Dark Masters. He always tried to protect both Kari and me with his life. That and Matt acting so selfish lately... I'm just so confused. What do I do, Biyomon?"  
  
"You have the crest of love, Sora." The pink Digimon assured her. "It'll tell you what you need to know."  
  
"I hope so." Sora said. They arrived at the school and went straight to the computer room, where Izzy, Tentomon, and the younger DigiDestined were waiting. Cody was the sole exception because he had graduation practice at his school.  
  
"Hi, Sora." Izzy greeted them. "I'm glad you could make it. You look exceptional."  
  
"Thanks, Izzy." Sora said.  
  
"Biyomon, did you dye your feathers lately?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"No, it's all natural." Biyomon replied to the bug Digimon.  
  
"Hey, Sora." T.K. said. "Where are Matt and Gabumon?"  
  
"He...had a concert." Sora said reluctantly, hating to have to lie to them. Yolei saw the look in her eyes and thought to herself,  
  
"Something's wrong. Sora's never looked this stressed out before. I hope I never have to go through this with Ken."  
  
"Are you okay, Yolei?" T.K said.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just a little worried, that's all." Yolei said.  
  
"Guys, I've got a lock on Tai's digivice." Izzy said as he tapped some keys on his keyboard. "It's being muffled somehow so it's not a definite one. When you guys go to the Digital World you'll have to split up and find him."  
  
"Less talk, more action." Davis said as he pointed his D-3 at the computer screen. "DigiPort open!" With that, all of the children were swept into the Digital World. Tentomon looked up at Izzy and said,  
  
"Do you think they'll find him, Izzy?"  
  
"I hope so, Tentomon. We went through this before and I'd rather not relive that." Izzy said to his Digimon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tai and Agumon found themselves in an empty area, filled with nothing but a gray haze. He looked around and saw that there was absolutely nothing for miles around.  
  
"Where are we, Tai?" Agumon said to his partner.  
  
"I... have no idea." Tai said. "I wish I knew how I got here."  
  
"It is because I brought you here." A feminine and firm voice from inside the haze said. Both warriors of Courage looked up and saw that the haze had parted somewhat, revealing a majestic shape emerging from the sky. It was a fiery orange bird, not unlike a beautiful phoenix, with twelve objects around her gigantic body. She looked at Tai and Agumon with a look of superiority in her powerful yet compassionate eyes. "Hello, Taichi Kamiya and Agumon. I am Ebonwomon, guardian of the southern hemisphere of the Digital World."  
  
"Are you one of the DigiGods?" Tai asked, seeing the twelve objects around her as DigiCores.  
  
"Why yes. I am also keeper of your crest, the crest of Courage, and the crest of Love, belonging to Sora Takenouchi."  
  
"Well, answer me this." Tai said. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Azulongmon was gravely disturbed at the course that many of you have taken, particularly Courage and Love. Since I represent those, and having seen the path that you have taken, I've decided to speak to you myself." She then turned towards Agumon. "I trust that Gennai did not tell him what was supposed to happen?"  
  
"Mm-hmm." Agumon nodded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tai said.   
  
"Long ago, a prophecy regarding you and Sora Takenouchi was written down." Ebonwomon said. "Ever since birth, you both have been joined by spirit. Because of this bond, the prophecy should have taken effect: Courage shall keep Love from harm's darkened path..." As Ebonwomon spoke, Tai felt his mind drifting through the events in his and Sora's lives together...  
  
(Flashback- "The Earthquake of MetalGreymon", Season 1)  
  
"I'm coming, Sora!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"...and keep the promise that was formed between them..."  
  
(Flashback- "Etemon's Comeback Tour", Season 1)  
  
"Don't worry, Sora. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"...and continue to keep the Love shining through their hearts..."  
  
(Flashback- "Sora's Crest of Love", Season 1)  
  
"I think I felt something. I think it was your love shining through."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"They shall unite in a holy bond and give birth to the Digital Messiah, a DigiDestined and Digimon with such strength and goodness that they shall bring peace to both worlds for all eternity."  
  
"Doesn't all of that sound familiar, Tai?" Agumon said.  
  
"Yeah, but it won't come true now." Tai said sadly as he looked to the ground, such as it was. "She's 'bonded' with Matt now. I don't have a chance."  
  
"Silence!" Ebonwomon said in a commanding voice, causing Tai to snap his head up. "I will not have you engage in self-pity in my presence! I am very much aware of Love's malformed relationship with Friendship..."  
  
(Flashback- "A Very Digi-Christmas", Season 2)  
  
"So, Sora, are you going to the concert with anyone? Not that it matters. I was just wondering..."  
  
"Actually, I wanted to wait and see if Matt was free afterwards."  
  
"Oh, I see. Matt, huh?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Sora, it's okay."  
  
"You're not mad at me, Tai?"  
  
"No, of course not. Now get in there and say hi to Matt for me."  
  
"Thanks, Tai."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"This was a bond that was never meant to happen." Ebonwomon continued. "In fact, this bond did not come about naturally. It was a bond forged out of jealousy and lust. Still, the bond between you and Love remains strong, despite this. Observe." Ebonwomon then opened up a portal in space and Tai looked out of it. He saw that some of the children have split up to look for him. Kari and Sora had went in one direction and were talking. Tai listened as they spoke to each other.  
  
"Sora?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah, Kari?"  
  
"You really care about Tai, don't you?"  
  
"Um... What do you mean? He's my best friend." Sora said as she blushed slightly.  
  
"You know what I mean. Are you in love with my brother?"  
  
"Kari, you were at my engagement party. You know that I'm in love with Matt."  
  
"C'mon. You can tell me. I can keep a secret." Kari said, pressing the issue.  
  
"Yeah, Sora." Gatomon said. "You can let the cat out of the bag."  
  
"Well... a little." Sora started, her face starting to turn a deep crimson.  
  
"Ah ha! I knew it! You do like him! You..." Suddenly Kari fell silent as she realized what had happened. Even though Sora was engaged to Matt, she still had some feelings left over for Tai. Also, they were deeper than Kari thought. "So, what are you going to tell Matt?"  
  
"I can't." Sora said as tears began to well in her eyes. "I don't want to break his heart but..."  
  
"Go on, Sora." Biyomon said behind her. "Tell her what you told me."  
  
"I do care about Tai, Kari." Sora said softly as she started to cry. "He means more to me than anyone else could. I thought that he had gotten over me after all this time. That's the real reason I started dating Matt. But I've always loved Tai and now I can't tell him. He's out there somewhere and..." Kari put her hand on Sora's shoulder to reassure her as she sobbed.  
  
"So, she does love me after all." Tai said as he watched them through the portal, hiseyes beginning to well with tears. "Sora actually loves me. I can't believe it." Just then, Tai felt something stirring in his heart for the first time in a year as he watched them through the portal. His digivice began to glow with a bright orange light. "What's... happening?" he said to himself.  
  
"Congratulations, Taichi Kamiya." Ebonwomon said to him. "Your Courage has been fully restored. Now more than ever, you will need to use it. Your friends are in danger." Just then, her body began to glow as did Tai's body. He noticed that his clothing had now changed. He was wearing a totally orange and yellow version of his Christmas outfit and a pair of silver goggles. His digivice had also changed into an orange D-3.  
  
"Whoa." Tai said in amazement. "Cool."  
  
"I have given you some of my power." Ebonwomon said. "It shall allow Agumon to warp digivolve to a Digimon with far more power than WarGreymon. Sora Takenouchi also has this power. But it shall not be activated until her Love reawakens. Use it wisely, Courage. Go now, and save your friends."  
  
"I will." Tai said as he and Agumon raced off into the haze. "Thanks, Ebonwomon!"  
  
"Be careful, keeper of Courage!" Ebonwomon called after him. "Not all of your enemies are from the Digital World, as you shall soon see!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Meanwhile, unknown to the other children, Matt and Gabumon have entered the Digital World. Unfortunately, he had no intention of looking for his so-called friend.  
  
"Matt, don't do anything foolish." Gabumon advised his friend.  
  
"Tai's not going to take this away from me by pulling some disappearing act." Matt growled. "Sora's mine and he'll just have to deal with it." With that, the two plodded onward. Meanwhile, the remaining children had met at the base of Infinity Mountain with no luck in finding Tai. Davis looked over to Kari and saw that she was crying. He went over to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Please don't cry, Kari." Davis said as he tried to reassure her. "Everything's going to be all right."  
  
"Tai's still out there, Davis. What if he's hurt? Or worse, what if he's..." Kari couldn't finish as she sobbed in Davis's shirt.  
  
"Don't worry, Kari." Davis said, trying his best to say the right thing for once. "Tai's going to be fine. I bet any second that he'll come running over the horizon."  
  
"Your timing couldn't be better." T.K said as he pointed to the horizon. "Look!" Just then, a familiar figure and Digimon came running over the horizon.  
  
"Guys, I'm here!" Tai shouted as he and Agumon raced over to them.  
  
"TAI!" everyone shouted as they ran over to him. Kari and Sora both embraced him tightly, as if they never wanted to let him go.  
  
"Please don't leave us again, Tai, please." Kari said to her brother.  
  
"It's okay, Kari." Tai said. "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." He then turned toward Sora, who was also embracing him tightly. "Aren't you going to let me breath, Sora?"  
  
"...Sorry, Tai." Sora said as she regained her composure and straightened up, blushing deeply. "It's just that..."  
  
"It's okay, Sora. I already know." Tai said.  
  
"Wow." Davis said after noticing Tai's clothes. "Those are some killer threads, dude."  
  
"They were a gift from Ebonwomon." Tai said as he began to explain his story. After finishing, he was met with some very confused and surprised looks.  
  
"This is very strange." Ken said after keeping silent for a while. "So, you met another one of the DigiGods, who is the guardian of you and Sora's crest, and received one of her DigiCores?"  
  
"Yeah." Tai said. He then looked around and saw that his friend and rival was not there. "So, where's Matt?"  
  
"Right here." A voice said from behind them. The children looked up and saw that Matt was standing there with Gabumon on a ledge. "I've just come to get what's mine." He then jumped down and pulled Sora's arm hard. "C'mon, Sora, we're going."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Matt!" Sora said as she yanked her arm away from him. "I not a piece of property for you to yank on a leash."  
  
"Shut up!" Matt said as he grabbed both of her arms. "You're mine now and Tai's not taking that away!" As tears began to form in Sora's eyes, Tai went over to them.  
  
"Let her go now, Matt!" Tai said as he yanked Matt away from Sora, causing the blond to fall away from them onto the ground. He got up and glared at them, a murderous gleam in his ice-blue eyes matching the intensity in Tai's chocolate brown eyes. "Sora doesn't belong to anybody, so back off!"  
  
"I knew you were going to do that, so I called for reinforcements." Matt said as he pulled out his digivice. It's screen was totally dark. Gabumon then began to glow with a dark blue energy.  
  
"I'm sorry, guys." Gabumon said to them. "Gabumon, warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"  
  
MetalGarurumon looked totally different from his old self. His armor was black and his organic parts were a dark blue. His optics glowed with a red light as he glared at them. Matt smiled evilly at them.  
  
"You're not going to win this one, Tai." Matt said.  
  
"Is that the only reason you went with Sora, Matt?" Tai said angrily. "So you could hold her over my head as a trophy? I've got news for you, buddy, Sora's a human being. She doesn't have to be anyone's trophy. If you can't see her for the sweet, gentle, and wonderful person that she is, then you never deserved to be with her at all." With that, Tai's crest glowed brighter than ever. "You should be embarrassed to be called Friendship."  
  
"Tai..." Sora said to herself. She finally realized that her destiny was never with Matt but with Tai, the one person that she was now and forever bonded with. Just then, her crest of Love glowed it's brightest as well as she began to change. She was now wearing a pink and red version of the outfit that she wore on Christmas as well as a red headband to replace her helmet-like hat. Also, her digivice had changed to an all-red D-3.  
  
"Wow." Kari said in amazement. "Sora's changed the same way Tai has."  
  
"That's amazing." Yolei said to herself.  
  
"It's over, Matt." Sora said as she pulled off her engagement ring and threw it at Matt. "We're through."  
  
"Well, if I can't have you, than no one can!" Matt said angrily. "MetalGarurumon, attack!" As the cybernetic Digimon charged at them, Tai stepped in front of Sora, pushing her out of the way. Just then, a miraculous light overwhelmed Agumon.  
  
"Agumon, mega digivolve to... OmniGreymon!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: OmniGreymon is Agumon's alternate Mega form. His "Giga Claws" can cut through steel like a knife through butter. His ultimate attack is the "Blade of Courage" (He has Omnimon's body but a white version of WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyers and shield on his back.)  
  
"OmniGreymon?" Tai said in astonishment.  
  
"Amazing." Ken said. "Ebonwomon's power must have triggered this reaction."  
  
"We got to help him." Davis said as he and Veemon were about to charge in. Just then, Kari held his arm back.  
  
"No, Davis, this is Tai's fight." Kari said. Matt, however, was not impressed.  
  
"Don't think that a new form is going to stop this." Matt said. "MetalGarurumon?"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted as an icy beam of energy came out of his mouth. OmniGreymon jumped in front of Tai and Sora and absorbed the blast with his claws.  
  
"I don't want to have to fight you." OmniGreymon said as he lowered his claws. "We can settle this peacefully."  
  
"Not this time!" MetalGarurumon growled as he charged at OmniGreymon and tackled him. As both Digimon wrestled on the ground, Matt charged at Tai and tackled him to the ground. Both of them traded punch after punch to each other, neither one weakening. Tai then kicked Matt in the ribs, causing the blond to collapse onto his knees. Meanwhile, OmniGreymon was preparing to use his attack on MetalGarurumon.  
  
"Giga Claw!" OmniGreymon shouted as he whirled around and knocked the cyborg Digimon to the ground. Just as he was about to use his other attack, MetalGarurumon reverted to Gabumon. Also, Matt was unconscious. As the other children came over, OmniGreymon reverted to Agumon and went to Tai. Sora also went to Tai out of concern.  
  
"Are you okay, Tai?" Sora asked him as she looked him over.  
  
"Yeah. I've had worse." Tai said as he looked into her gentle amber eyes.  
  
"Tai, I just want to say... I'm sorry." Sora said as tears began to flow down her angelic face.  
  
"Sora, I told you that it's okay." Tai said as he held her close. "Don't cry. You have nothing to apologize for. Matt was the one who disrespected you and his crest."  
  
"Tai, I'm sorry about what happened at Christmas. I should have told you..." Sora started. She was silenced by Tai gently stroking her tears away from her face with his hands. Then, both DigiDestined leaned in and shared their first kiss. It was a sweet and slow kiss that sent pure energy flowing through them both. As it was broken, the other children came up to them.  
  
"I'm glad that you two are finally together." Kari said.  
  
"Me too, but what are we going to do about Matt?" Davis said as he glanced at the former child of Friendship.  
  
"I'll take care of him." T.K said as he went over to his unconscious brother. "Besides, he's had this coming for a while." With that, after picking up Matt, the children went to the DigiPort at the base of the mountain and were swept home. When the children returned, Tai and Kari's parents were ecstatic to have their son home. As for Matt, he eventually was forgiven and regained his friendship with the other children. He even started dating a girl from his fan club. Somewhere, beyond both the Digital and real world, Ebonwomon and Azulongmon looked upon this scene and smiled.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
